Until Death We will Never part
by thunderqueen27
Summary: His breathing changed. His wonderful suit, all drenched in blood. I held him in my hands. His wound is fatal. If he would die now I would be happy to follow him but I know when we meet at the other side he will call me a wimp for dying.


A/N: Yay! After who knows how long I am back with my newest story! I finished this off about the same time we finished are exams. Boy was it frustrating; enough about me, here is my story. I hope you like it!

Again: I still do not own anything except for a new pillow that someone gave me, tehehe.

**Until Death we will never Part**

_**His breathing changed. His wonderful suit, all drenched in blood. I held him in my hands. His wound is fatal. If would die now I would be happy to follow him but I know when we meet at the other side he will call me a wimp for dying.**_

"The humans have waged war" Wolfram von Bielefeld slammed his hands on the table. Since his uncle Waltrona Von Bielefeld retired, he succeeded his position as one of the ten nobles. Moreover, for the past ten years of being 'part of the group' he has developed this feeling for _some_ humans.

"Wolf, calm down" cooed Yuuri as he patted his prince consort's back.

(A/N: They married 2 years ago, that is in this fanfic they did)

"No Yuuri! This has gone way too far" the prince stormed off the room leaving the nobles and Yuuri in a this-is-though aura.

~0 Maou's room after dinner

Wolfram changed into his nightgown. Grabbed his book and went to the canopy bed.

"Wolfram…."

The door opened slowly and black hair peeped out from the small opening.

"If you're trying to scare me it's not working."

The prince folded his book and placed it on the coffee table near the bed.

"Ahehehe"

The Maou scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily. He walked towards the blonde-haired person, who by now has seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"Yuuri.. I" he started but trailed off. Yuuri knew what he would say and wolfram knew that too. He was excessively easy to read. Behind that strong front is a small boy waiting to be found, and I guess Yuuri was the only one who found him.

"Shh. It's alright"

The Maou found him every single time.

"I understand, and imp pretty sure everyone else has."

Yuuri gave Wolfram an its-normal-for-you-to-dot-that kind of look. He wiped the tears of his eyes and took the time to stare at those evergreen emerald eyes.

"Yuuri…" started Wolfram in an irritated voice "You know that I hate this kind of silence" he pulled away and flashed him that immortal smile that could start a war of his.

"Come here you!" the Maou carried his lovely prince consort bridal style and spun around a little.

_**At that time I wanted to bring the past back and relive the days when I held him in my hands. It was fun then, when his smile gave me every bit of hope and happiness. Now, all I could see is his pale face, sure he was smiling but I could not put myself to smile like him because I know that he will leave soon.**_

"Wolf promise me you won't die"

"Baka! I promised that to you a million times already"

"Please"

"I wont die! Imp not a wimp like you to just die out on battle"

Yuuri was relieved and for some reason, there is this heavy feeling with him… the Great War has started… He was afraid to loose anyone anymore.

"Yuuri I need to leave you for a bit"

"No Wolf!"

"Yuuri! Stop being so stubborn! If I don't we will loose"

"I cant.. I cant afford to loose you Wolf"

Wolfram quieted for a bit and came closer to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, For the one millionth and second time, I wont die.. kay?"

"Wolf"

_**I wish I didn't let him go. I wish I could stop this war. I wish I did a better job at being a king.. I wish.. I wish...**_

"The South team is in battle"

'Wolf' was all in Yuuri's head. They thought they cleared the war but the humans gathered at the south and attacked.

"Houseki stones are everywhere"

'Wolf'

"They won barely. 15 casualties including "

'Wolf. No..'

"Lord von Bielefeld"

Water dragons everywhere. A large shadow covered the area and a black figure came flying into the sky and headed south.

'He couldn't be dead. He promised one million and two times'

He landed to the ground where Wolfram lay.

**His breathing changed. His wonderful suit, all drenched in blood. I held him in my hands. His wound is fatal. He is still alive yet I know he'll leave soon.**

"Yu….. Yu….Ri.." Wolfram was still alive he was weak yet he said the name of his beloved with every single life left to him.

"Wolf." Tears stopped temporarily

"I lo….lo….ve….you…."

He laid lifeless. His eyes dull green. That sun kissed golden hair bathed with blood. His skin, so pale whit.

"**If would die now I would be happy to follow him but I know when we meet at the other side he will call me a wimp for dying without and excuse"**

The Maou took Wolfram's sword and without a second thought plunged it straight to his heart.

20 years later

"The previous Maou died at the age of 20" explained Gunter to Yukimura, the 28th Demon King. "But he died with the one he loved most" he closed his book and looked at the sky "Lord Wolfram Octavian von Bielefeld"

~ the other other world

"See there wolf, Greta's going to marry the King, just like you"

"Ne` Yuuri, you know I hate you for dying"

"Your one to speak"

"But I still love you"

"Me too Wolf.. Until death we will never part"

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
